Glass
by cleareyes25
Summary: It would take time to put the pieces back together. For now, they just wanted to let go. songfic-Glass by Thompson Square


The "final" battle between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto was harsh. Of course, Naruto did say that they would both die from it, and even though neither one of them did they did get pretty close. When Tsunade and Kakashi rushed the boys into the medic tent Sakura knew that she may end up being left behind again. When Tsunade-sama worries, you should worry. She put all of her chakra into healing her boys. She passed out from the exertion without even knowing she had been crying the entire time.

_Trying to live and love,  
With a heart that can't be broken,  
Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened.  
Yeah, we both carry baggage,  
We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently,  
And I will do the same._

If Sasuke thought that his battle with Naruto would settle all of the conflict he had with people from his past he didn't deserve the name Uchiha. He expected hostility from the villagers, even from the former Rookie 11. He embraced this, he was familiar with hatred and understood why someone would look at him with burning eyes. This, though… Even after all of this time she still looked at him with affection. Now, it was tinted with sadness and bitterness. It was more mature and more than he could stand.__

We may shine, we may shatter,  
We may be picking up the pieces here on after,  
We are fragile, we are human,  
We are shaped by the light we let through us,  
We break fast, cause we are glass.  
Cause we are glass.

Every now and then they would have team training sessions. Just the original Team 7 like in the old days. They were always tense, filled with memories of the past 3 years, filled with pain and desperation and bitter love. It was in one of these training sessions that he really saw her.

She must have been having a bad day. Maybe something happened at the hospital or maybe it was something trivial. Either way, Sakura's attacks were nearly viscous as they sparred. He noticed the steely gaze in her eyes as she fought, whether it was with him or Naruto. He made a note to not take a direct hit from her as she split open the earth from underneath their former mentor. Most of all, he took note of the tension she held in her body. How it seemed to tremble with an unknown pain when she had to wait her turn. It made him wonder how often she had actually hidden her emotions from them.__

I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks,  
And in the darkness of this moment,  
You see the good and bad.  
But try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths,  
But it brought us here together, so I won't take that back.  


It was a celebration for the end of the war. The war had actually ended about 6 months ago, but with all of the destruction afterwards no one had time to relax until now. Everyone was in the bar. Somehow, the dobe and Kiba had gotten a hold of some alcohol and were currently attempting karaoke. He gave a cursory glance around the dim, smoky room. A flash of pink at the bar pulled his attention.

She had been trying to keep her mentor from overindulging, but had somehow ended up joining her. As the blonde-haired woman belted out laughter at something stupid Gai had said Sakura hit back another shot. It tasted horrible, but the warmth that spread through her afterwards outweighed the cons in her foggy mind. She noticed Naruto and Kiba slaughtering some song she couldn't even recognize. She let a chuckle slip from her lips and shook her head. The bartender slid another shot her way. She looked into the amber liquid and sighed.

_We may shine, we may shatter,  
We may be picking up the pieces here on after,  
We are fragile, we are human,  
We are shaped by the light we let through us,  
We break fast, cause we are glass._

Her hand reached for another shot when a pale one suddenly appeared and halted its journey. Naruto and Kiba had finally relinquished control of the music to the dj and a slow song had come on. Sasuke pulled her hand towards his chest as he backed away from the bar. His eyes pulled her to her feet and she stepped up to him. He had stopped moving and her step had brought her into the warmth radiating off of his body.__

We might be oil and water, this could be a big mistake,  
We might burn like gasoline and fire,  
It's a chance we'll have to take.  


They never were taught to dance. As shinobi, the delicate art was not a priority as blood and steel took over their lives. However, they still swayed along with the song, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands lightly resting on her hips. She rested her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry."

Her apology barely heard over the music, but it still sent his head reeling back, eyes wide with shock. Her smile was sad as she looked into them. She knew that most would believe he should be the one apologizing. That even if he did, it could never make up for all that he had done to her, to them. But he had reasons, sure they were slightly twisted but they were there. She had done something unforgivable. She had given up on him once and she would never forgive herself.

_We may shine, we may shatter,  
We may be picking up the pieces here on after,  
We are fragile, we are human,  
And we are shaped by the light we let through us,  
We break fast, cause we are glass.  
_

He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. He felt her tense and brought a hand up to her face as his eyes opened. His head hovered next to hers, their cheeks brushing every now and then, his breath fanning over her lips. He waited. Her head turned slightly towards him, her movement barely perceptible. Their lips touched.

_We are glass._


End file.
